User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ /Archive 10/ /Archive 11/ ---- HI I had mostly intended to check up on wikia for some reez and found meself participating in the freestyle contest and stuff (for which my entry is here I'm pretty proud of it) and I'm doing super well! As far as well can go while my exams are two weeks away I guess. Any who, it was really nice to hear from someone, especially you, when I just made a coupla edits. I do hope stuff's good with you, too. I won't be around much of course, but now that I'm getting blown away with every distraction I find, I'm not so sure. >_> Also, I have better knock knock jokes now. --Knock Knock (talk) Want in? Ok I realize I asked you in the beginning however, although I haven't gotten a response from Cyanwrites yet, Underscorre and I agree we need one - two more panel judges. I am officially inviting you. Would you like to be on the panel? Blacknumber1 (talk) 13:37, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey, You recently deleted my latest upload for not meeting the criteria, which is fair enough. I did discover a few errord with punctuation and grammar that i believe I have remedies, is there anything else that needs doing? It's intended as a shortpasta/micrpasta Cheers, there's a lot of stuff to remember and I've only just started doing this. Ginger Bagels (talk) 14:32, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Advice on how to proceed Hey Empy, I've just deleted Has Anyone Seen my Son, as it bears a striking resemblance to this, which was posted on Reddit quite a bit earlier than the story was posted on this site. Could you advise me on how to punish the user who posted it? As you may be able to see from my talk page, I've misjudged this kind of thing in the past and don't want to slip up again. Hoping you're well, « [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] » 21:46, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :I've been looking through their contribs, and this thread seems to suggest they had no idea about the original story, so I think that you're right about them just not properly understanding how to credit the original author. [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] 22:50, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello, My name is Clay and I wrote a short story called The Kindly Old Man. Could you please tell me why it was deleted? I'm new to this so I need tips and help if you are able. Thanks for your time. -Clay Yo. I noticed that you took down my creepypasta called "The Truth Behind Pac-Man". What is wrong with it? re Thanks Empy. As usual I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I tried to make a link but when I tested it it showed my Facebook info, which I didn't really want out there. So I just took the link down. Thanks for asking. oh yeah: HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:41, February 10, 2015 (UTC) New Critique LOL You HAVE to see my new critique at some point. Alstinson (talk) 06:52, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Would this get deleted if submitted? This is a CP that I wrote in the workshop. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:422091#2 I would like to know if this would get deleted if posted. No idea if you've seen this But Nick's requested that he be demoted for a few months. [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] 20:11, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Can you tell me exactly why my creepypasta was deleted from the wiki?thank you Pjnave123 (talk) 21:24, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Questions And Concerns Hi, Empy. I have seen your warning(s) and I have a couple of different questions for you. First of all, I may have a different layout from you guys because I have a laptop. I bring this up because I still have to idea mow to add any sort of categories to pages in a single edit. I have to edit several times to get both the story and the catagories in there. I am pretty sure that if an uninformed admin saw this, they would think that I was edit-count inflating. If you have any sort of tutorial page about this, kindly direct me to such Second, I am slightly OCD and all the warnings on my page are bugging the crap out of me. I understand the point of warnings is to be read but I have read all recent warnings. Do I really have to just put up with this or is there some way to change this? Thirdly, How are you supposed to use the blog function? Is it like an actual blog or what? Fourthly, I have noticed an uptick in low quality pastas from the freestyle competition. Are we supposed to M4R these if they are really bad or do we leave them alone? If we are supposed to leave them alone, then you will sadly need to remove a M4R and Delete Now template from two recent pastas: School Lunch Lady and one other I forget the title of. Fifthly, How does the deletion process work? I have submitted some pastas to this site that have been deleted while Shapeshifter and other works of such poor quality remain. Are these merely unnoticed or is there is something I am missing. Sixth, How do you close threads on the Writers Workshop? I have about three to five threads that are in need of closure because they are so old. Seventh(and finally), What happens when you are banned? do you still have access to your account but are unable to post or edit, do you get locked out of yur account completely, or *gasp* the ENTIRE site? SOURCECODE01 (talk) 23:15, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello. Moments ago you deleted my short creepypasta 'School Dinner Lady" and I'm curious why. I know its not the greatest story on heaven and earth but I feel it does meet the mininum requirements for this wiki. Besides that, I wrote it for a creepypasta contest which has a time contraint. Your thoughts? King Hadas (talk) 23:50, February 10, 2015 (UTC) I can't argue with the grammatical and punctuation errors. Those are things I simply didn't notice but can easily be fixed. As for plot issues: "I grabbed a tray and began sliding it down the empty lunch bar, pretending to put food on it." Why is he doing this again if not to only set up the shadowy figure's actions? You shift in time without really dealing with consequences. He's doing it because he has a childish fixation on being served school lunch. I believe I set this up in the first paragraph but I suppose I could have gone into slightly more detail. "I wouldn't see the sun again until four months later. Morris and Teddy were eating lunch when I appeared literally out of nowhere." A teenager has been missing for four months and there is no talk of missing person's cases and the parents resolve to send the protagonist to a boarding school without any real reason. (Also where was he for four months where no one else would come across him as you never discuss him being taken anywhere?) Additionally what are the friends doing all of his encounter with the lunch lady? They are in the vicinity and they were the last people to see him before he vanished. The fact that he literally reappeared out of nowhere and in the exact room he disappeared from implies that he was taken to another dimension. There's no talk of missing persons because that's not part of this story. The main character is the only perspective and he was elsewhere during this time. His parents send him to boarding school because he's been missing for four months and offers no explanation why. What do you do with your child in that situation? I thought a boarding school made sense. Maybe not the best parenting but it made sense. And his friends are busy messing around in the girl's locker room. I guess I could have emphasized certain details more but all in all I feel the story is coherent and I don't agree with it being deleted. King Hadas (talk) 00:49, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Chat Why is there no more chat? The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 02:59, February 11, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY K Ok, thank you :) The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 03:04, February 11, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY Luke. Thanks! --Luke who? (talk) Just for Clarification Just to clarify, command would look like this for the first story of a series or are the brackets not needed? Same goes for the second story